R.O.B. (Smash Bros.)
|-|Super Smash Bros.= |-|Ancient Minister= Summary R.O.B. (R'obotic '''O'perating 'B'uddy) is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros series. Powers and Stats '''Tier: At least High 7-A, higher with his Final Smashes Name: R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy) Origin: Smash Bros. Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Fighter, Robot, Former Commander of the Subspace Army Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Body Control, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, and limited Shapeshifting, Homing Attack with Super Diffusion Beam, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged, and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|With Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to: Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+ (Should be comparable, if not superior to SSB Kirby. Defeated a giant metal R.O.B. that was going to destroy Isle Delfino, albeit through minor chip damage, should be capable of defeating R.O.B. sentries, which were capable of taking numerous hits from fighters comparable to Kirby without being damaged), higher with his Final Smashes Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should be comparable to, if not faster than Kirby) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ (The main R.O.B., AKA the Ancient Minister, should be far superior to the normal R.O.B. sentries in the SSE, who were capable of taking numerous hits from characters comparable to Kirby without being damaged at all, can tank the moon crashing on them) Stamina: Limitless due to being a robot. Range: Standard melee range, several meters with eye lasers. Standard Equipment: Gyros, Gyro Spinner, "Blocks", two different Stands. Intelligence: Skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Flight and Robo Beams require short recharge periods after use. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Robo Beam:' R.O.B. fires a red laser from his eyes that pierces targets. *'Arm Rotor:' R.O.B. rapidly swings his torso to flail his arms. This damages anyone close to it and can reflect projectile with 50% more power than prior. *'Gyro:' R.O.B. charges and launches a sharp "gyro" (essentially a spinning top) at the target. *'Robo Burner:' R.O.B. flies using his thrusters. *'Diffusion Beam:' R.O.B. fires a constant spiral-shaped beam for several seconds. *'Super Diffusion Beam:' R.O.B. morphs into a laser canon and fires four incredibly powerful lasers, ending with a stronger burst. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Robots Category:Game Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Machines Category:Nintendo Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users